Wash the Battle Away
by Flashette
Summary: A series of one-shots about the times Steve and Natasha shared a shower after a hard fight.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a rough day for all the Avengers. Their mission had turned for the worse as soon as they had infiltrated the terrorist base. Clint had broken his arm and received a pretty bad concussion. Tony was knocked unconscious. The team had pretty much been kicked out of the Med bay once the archer and the millionaire had awoken. Fury had given them strict orders to head back to the Tower and rest up.

It was around dark when the remainder of the team arrived back at the Tower. They all were exhausted, beaten, and bruised. Once on the main floor, Bruce immediately went to his room while Thor raided the fridge. Natasha simply eased herself onto the couch while Steve stretched out on the floor, groaning in pain. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. Bright black bruises were starting to form on his forearms and chest. Natasha wasn't much better. Her red hair was covered in dust and crusted blood. She was tired, sore, and in need of a good shower. And by the looks of it, Steve did also.

Sighing, Natasha got up from the couch and made her way over to Steve.

"Come on. You need a shower." She spoke, offering her hand.

Steve just groaned in reply and took her hand, careful not to pull her down with his body weight. They both leaned on each other as they made their way to the elevator.

Once inside the elevator Natasha asked, "Your floor or mine?"

The Captain just looked at her. "Tash…" he warned.

"What Steve? We both know that we won't be doing _anything_. Besides, I don't think I can reach my arm high enough to wash my hair."

Steve just sighed in defeat. "Fine. My floor then."

Tasha nodded and pressed the button to the Captain's floor.

Once at Steve's floor, the soldier and the spy slowly made their way to Steve's ensuite bathroom. The tile was a chocolate brown that spread across the floor. The walls were a nice warm tan. Steve's shower was a simple shower tub combo, with glass doors and the same tile as the floor . Right across from the door was Steve's sink and large mirror. His toilet was located just next to the door. Rugs adorned the floor in front of the sink, shower, and toilet.

Natasha eased Steve down on the corner of the tub before she fetched the first aid kit that was stored under his sink.

"Alrighty. Off with the suit."

Steve simply complied, shredding what was left of his red, white, and blue suit. He was left in just boxers. Natasha began inspecting his numerous bruises.

"Am I going to live doctor?" Steve asked softly, a playful glint appearing in his blue eyes.

Natasha just looked at him, smirking and shaking her head a bit at his antics.

" 'fraid not. You've got less than a day to live."

Steve just chuckled before standing. "Well that's too bad. Now it's my turn to play doctor. Off with it."

Natasha complied, turning her back to him while she rid herself of her cat suit. While she was changing, Steve had already started the shower. When she was done changing, Steve took the liberty to make sure she was ok.

"Well… there is good news and bad news, ma'am."

"What's the good news?"

"Well… It looks like you'll live, but boy do you reek!" Steve teased.

Tasha gasped and lightly slapped his shoulder. "Well you don't smell any better!" she shrieked playfully.

Steve just laughed and got in the shower, Natasha joined him shortly thereafter.

The hot water felt like heaven. Their aching muscles began to relax as the water washed the grit and blood off their sore bodies. Natasha couldn't help but hum in pleasure. After a few moments of bliss, Natasha grabbed the shampoo from the wall compartment and ordered Steve to bend down. She filled her hand with his spicy smelling shampoo and gently massaged it into the Captain's blond locks. Steve hummed in contentment, his eyes closing in pleasure. Her nails felt like heaven on his scalp.

"Rinse." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

As Steve was rinsing his hair, Tasha started washing her body with his body wash. Her body shook while it strained to allow her to wash above her waist. She couldn't even reach her neck, let alone her hair. She dropped the washcloth, sighing in defeat. Behind her, Steve had finished rinsing, his blond locks free of grime and blood.

"Need some help?"

"Yes please."

Steve chuckled and squirted some shampoo into his left hand; his right was wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Tash. Relax." He breathed, noticing how stiff her body was.

"Sorry." She murmured.

Steve gently began to massage his shampoo into her long red hair. Natasha sighed in pleasure, letting her head loll back against his strong chest. Steve just smiled, enjoying Natasha in his arms. After a few moments, Steve helped her rinse while she helped him scrub away the grime of the battle. Soon both were clean and sleepy. It was around eleven o'clock when they finished their shower.

Natasha wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel as Steve went to find them both clothes. He returned with an old t-shirt of his and some boxers for her; he was already dressed in sweats and he was shirt less. Natasha quietly thanked him as he left the bathroom to give her privacy to change.

A few minutes later, Natasha emerged from the steamy bathroom while attempting to dry and brush her hair. Steve was perched on his bed, working on a drawing of some kind. He noticed her difficulty and smirked.

"Need help brushing your hair?"

"Would you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Steve"

"No problem Tash."

Natasha sat in front of him on the bed, leaning her head back as he brushed it gently. Both seemed to enjoy the rhythm of the brush against Nat's hair. It relaxed the both of them. After Steve detangled her hair, both yawned simultaneously.

"Let's get some rest, okay Tash."

Natasha just hummed in agreement.

Both wiggled their way under the covers and Steve turned out the light. After a few moments in the dark, Steve's arm shot out around Natasha's wait, pulling her to him. She settled comfortable on his chest, her head resting over his heart. Both soon fell into a peaceful slumber, the scent of Steve's spicy shampoo enveloping Natasha's senses. She sighed peacefully in her sleep.

The next morning while she visited Clint in the med bay with the rest of the team, Clint's keen nose caught a spicy scent.

"Tasha?"

"Yeah Clint?"

"Why do you smell like our lovely Captain?"

Steve just flushed while Tasha looked at Clint incredulously.

"What are you? A freaking bloody hound?"

"You didn't answer his question, Tasha." The now conscious Tony pointed out.

"Ugh… I liked you both better unconscious."


	2. Chapter 2

The mission had hit the team hard, but Steve took most of the blow. The Mission: Attend the funeral of Margaret "Peggy" Carter, former S.H.I.E.L.D agent and war hero. Peggy Carter had died earlier that week due to old age.

Director Fury had called the team in to debrief them about the mission; Steve was silent and devoid of emotion the entire time. The funeral was Saturday and Fury ordered the team to fly out that next morning on Tony Stark's private jet. Natasha, who was on a mission in Moscow, would meet up with them the day of the funeral.

"But Director Fury, why do we have to attend?" asked Tony.

"Because she was a war hero and it'll give the Avengers good press Mr. Stark. Now if there aren't any more stupid questions, meeting dismissed." Director Fury responded.

The team broke up and headed back to the Tower to pack. No one seemed notice Steve's silence.

The next morning the team was on their way to London.

The plane ride was silent for the most part. Tony was sulking and drinking a scotch, Clint was asleep, Bruce was working on his iPad, and Thor was devouring multiple boxes of blueberry Poptarts. The Asgardian offered Steve some, but the Captain politely turned them down.

When they landed it was already dark and rainy. The team got in two cabs and headed to their hotel. Tony was with Clint and Bruce; the Captain rode with Thor.

Once at the hotel, the Avengers headed to their rooms before dinner. Steve had respectfully excused himself from the team meal, claiming he had jetlag, and locked himself in his room. Most of the team believed him; Bruce didn't, but didn't press the matter.

Saturday quickly rolled around and the team dressed for the funeral. Tony was in a nice and expensive suit, Steve was in his old war uniform, and the other men were wearing nice suits donated by the one and only Tony Stark. Steve looked more out of time and out of place than ever.

The funeral rolled about at 3. It was a wet and dreary day. Black umbrellas covered the graveyard like wildflowers. The sound of the rain on the umbrellas was deafening. There was still no sign of Natasha. Steve looked like a statue, stiff and emotionless. He refused to look at Peggy's family members who were standing closest to her casket.

Halfway through the funeral, Steve felt a presence on his right arm. Small fingers grabbed hold of his elbow, her small form close to his side. He didn't need to look to know who it was. He knew those fingers and they almost made his façade crumble. Natasha had made it to the funeral.

There she was, close to Steve's side. She was dressed in a black V-necked tea length dress with a silk shawl. On the right side of her head, she wore a small black hat with a veil. Her luscious red curls were piled over her left shoulder. She wore short black gloves on her hands. She wore Peggy's famous red lip stick.

Steve and Natasha no longer stuck out. They simply looked like ghosts from another time. In the rain, they looked like something from an old photograph.

The funeral ended and the team returned to the hotel.

Instead of joining the others for dinner, Steve had headed up to his room. A few minutes after noticing his absence, Natasha left the dinner table and followed the Captain.

Steve's door was cracked open. Natasha smile softly to herself and entered his hotel suite, shutting the door behind her. The sound of running water could be heard from the Captain's empty room. His uniform was thrown haphazardly over one of the chairs in the room. Natasha's slim fingers gently traced the stars on the uniform before she noticed a torn drawing that was thrown in the waste bin. Nat gently retrieved the torn drawing, glancing at the bathroom door. Sighing softly, Natasha placed the torn drawing of Margaret "Peggy" Carter on the coffee table before entering the steamy bathroom.

Steve was braced against the shower wall, looking down into the drain as the water poured over him. A pained expression painted the good captain's face; His body stiff. Natasha silently stripped out of her clothes before joining Steve in the shower. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

"I'm here." She spoke softly.

Steve broke and shook with grief before turning and pulling the small assassin to his chest, burying her face in her hair. His tears washed away with the spray of the shower. Natasha curled her arms around his neck, holding him while running her right hand thorough his hair. His large hands clutched her waist, pulling her flush to him. His breath was hot against her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Steve had calmed considerably. Natasha released him with her left hand, still holding him with her right. She slowly grabbed the hotel shampoo and turned back to face him, looking up at his tear stained face. His hands had moved their way up to grasp her forearms as she squeezed the shampoo into her right hand. She gently placed the shampoo back before returning to his embrace. Natasha gently began to massage the crisp smelling shampoo into Steve's blonde locks. The Captain visibly began to relax, his eyes closing in pleasure. Natasha gently eased Steve into the spray, rinsing out the shampoo. The good Captain seemed to come back to life. Through the spray he looked down at the assassin, giving her a small smile before reaching for the shampoo.

Natasha let Steve wash her hair while she lathered a washcloth with a bar of clean smelling soap. She washed her body quickly before turning in Steve's arms to wash his chest. Steve soon eased Natasha under the shower head, softly kissing her forehead before rinsing out the shampoo. Natasha tenderly kissed the edge of Steve's mouth and cupped his cheek before shutting off the water.

Both dried off and dressed. Steve ordered room service while Natasha hung up her dress and braided her hair. He had lent her some of his old sweats and a button up shirt of his to wear. When Natasha emerged from the bath room, the food had arrived. Steve was already eating. Natasha soon joined him, sitting next to him on the small couch. They ate in a companionable silence.

After dinner, both were lounging on the couch, listening to the rain. Natasha was sipping a burgundy wine, her feet in Steve's lap. Steve's left hand rested on Nat's leg, his right holding a book. After a moment, Natasha broke the silence.

"Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you rip that drawing?"

Steve didn't reply for a moment; Natasha didn't press him. When he did respond, his voice was raw.

"It didn't match her likeness. She was so much more than a pretty face. She was a warrior, a fighter, stronger than any man. She could do everything I could, but in heels. She was an enigma. She was fiery and passionate and…. And my drawing didn't give her image justice."

After a moment, Natasha placed her wine on the coffee table and picked up the wrinkled and torn drawing. Her right hand came to rest on Steve's shoulder, her body melting into his side.

"You're wrong, Steve."

The Captain looked at her questionably.

"From what I've heard about Peggy was that she was hell in high heels. Anything a man could do she could do better. She was hard as nails. No image on the planet could portray her image properly… But your drawing brought out a softer side to her. Look."

Natasha handed him the drawing.

"She looks happy. She's not tainted by war or pain. She's soft and smiling. That's the girl without the war. If I was her, I'd want the ones I loved to remember me as just Natasha, not as the Black Widow or the S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Don't you think?"

Steve just pulled Natasha into his arms, holding her tight.

"What would I do without you Tash?"

"You would be a very wet-eyed Captain." Natasha teased, hugging him back. She affectionately ran her hands through his damp hair.

Steve just chuckled in reply.

The day the graveyard was barren accept for two figures in the early morning fog. Both were dressed in black. The man was kneeling at the grave of Margaret "Peggy" Carter; the woman was standing next to the man, a bouquet of red roses in her arms. The man stood and took a small piece of paper from his coat pocket, placing it on the grave stone. The woman placed the bouquet of flowers on top of the memorial.

"Ready?" the man asked.

"Just give me a moment to pay my respects; I'll be right with you." The woman replied.

The man nodded and began heading back to the car that was waiting for them. The woman kneeled next to the grave and placed her hand on the tombstone.

"Peggy old dear, don't you worry your old soul. The Captain is in good hands. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sunny afternoon when Steve returned to the Avenger's tower after a mission debrief with Director Fury. Natasha and Clint had returned from an undercover mission in the rainy slums of Brazil just hours before. The mission had gone well.

When Steve entered the main living area of the Tower, Natasha wasn't there. Clint was covered with a blanket, sitting on one of the bar stools of the kitchen island. He had a thermometer in his mouth and was looking pitiful. Bruce was making some soup on the stove. Thor was asleep on the couch. Tony was walking around with a surgeon's mask on, spraying Lysol around Clint. The archer gave Tony a scathing look. Steve looked at the millionaire with a raised brow.

"Hello Capsicle." Tony greeted, spraying the Captain with disinfectant.

"Tony." The Captain greeted, coughing when he inhaled the spray. "What's with the mask and disinfectant?" he asked gesturing to Tony's face and the Lysol bottle in the millionaire's hand.

"There is illness here! I can't get sick or else Pepper will kill me. I had to take precaution. " Tony responded.

Clint let out a large sneeze.

"See!" Tony practically screamed, jumping behind the Captain and using his large frame as a shield.

"Stark. This is madness. Clint just has a cold, not the bubonic plague."

"The what?"

"Oh. Nevermind." Steve replied. "If you don't want to get sick, go somewhere else and stop tormenting Clint. The man can kill you in your sleep. I wouldn't push him."

Clint sent a glare towards Tony. The millionaire gulped.

"Your right Cap. I'll be in my germ free lab, working on my suits." Tony spoke, stepping into the elevator.

Steve just shook his head before joining Clint at the kitchen island.

"How are you holding up Clint?"

Clint sniffed. "Better. Thanks for getting rid of Stark. I was about to impale him with my thermometer."

Steve chuckled. "How was the mission?"

"Cold, wet, gross, and germy."

"Ah."

Clint just shivered, pulling the blanket closer to his body. Bruce served him some soup.

After a while, Steve asked. "Where's Natasha?"

Clint shrugged. "She disappeared once we got back. I think she's in her room."

"Thanks. I'll go see if she's ok."

Clint nodded before digging into his soup. He coughed pitifully.

Steve made his way down to Natasha's floor. When he arrived, he softly knocked on her door.

"Go away!" a hoarse voice rang out from Natasha's room.

Steve sighed. "Hey J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Yes sir?"

"What is agent Romanoff's current body temperature?"

"It is 102 degrees, sir."

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S. Will you tell Bruce to fix another bowl of soup and have it sent to Agent Romanoff's room?"

"Yes sir. Mr. Banner has been notified."

"Thank you."

Steve tried Natasha's door again. "Tash. It's Steve."

A few minutes later, a stuffy, red eyed Natasha answered the door. Her hair was tangled and she was dressed in sweats and a large t-shirt. Dark purple bags had appeared under her eyes.

"Hey Steve." She sniffed.

Steve kissed her lightly on the forehead before leading her back inside her room.

"Come on. Let's get you to feeling better."

Tissues were scattered across Natasha's living room, multiple mugs of tea were stacked on her coffee table.

"Did you take any medicine?" Steve asked, leading her to the couch.

Natasha shook her head.

"Tash." He chastised.

Natasha just shrugged before letting out a chesty cough.

"I'm getting you some Nyquil, and then you need a hot shower and rest. Okay?"

Natasha brightened at the mention of a hot shower.

Steve fetched her some pills and a glass of water; Natasha took the medicine without a fight. Steve eased her to her feet and led her to the bathroom. The small assassin started undressing while Steve turned on the shower.

Once both were under the spray, Natasha leaned back against Steve's strong chest, relaxing in his warm embrace. Steve's strong arms were wrapped around her, his face nuzzling her neck. The steam began to ease Natasha's stuffiness; she sighed in pleasure. After a few minutes of relaxing in the spray, Natasha began to yawn, the medicine kicking in. Steve smiled softly and gently began to wash Natasha's hair and body. Natasha let Steve hold her, her body aching and tired. By the time Natasha was clean, Steve has practically holding her in his arms. He shut off the water and wrapped Natasha in a warm towel before carrying her bridal style into her bed room.

Natasha was awake enough to dress herself, so Steve left the room to fetch her Bruce's soup. When he returned, Natasha was knocked out on top of the covers. Steve smiled and set the soup on the bedside table before picking Nat up in his arms and undoing the covers. He gently eased the both of them under the covers, Natasha snoring softly on his chest.

It was the best Natasha had slept in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a snowy Sunday morning. The city of New York seemed to be sleeping; few people were out at five in the morning. Central Park was mostly deserted, only snow drifts and trees adorned with icicles inhabited the place. It was a wintery wonderland.

Steve and Natasha were out on their usual morning jog; both were dressed in winter running gear. Natasha's red hair was pulled back into a ponytail while Steve wore ear warmers. The couple ran through the deserted park, Natasha easily keeping stride with Steve. Halfway through the park, the couple decided to stop by a street vendor for morning coffee. Natasha sat on a bench while Steve went to get the coffee.

"I wish you would let me pay." Natasha spoke when he returned.

Steve chuckled and sat next to her, handing her a coffee.

"You know I can't do that." He replied.

"Why not?" She challenged, turning to face him.

"Because I wouldn't be a gentleman if I did."

Natasha chuckled. "Well what if I didn't want you to be a gentleman?"

Steve looked at her mischievously. "You don't want me to be a gentleman?"

"If it means I can buy my own coffee, then yes."

Steve laughed. "Ok. Ok. I won't be a gentleman anymore." He responded standing up and offering her a hand.

She gave him an annoyed look.

"What?" he asked chuckling.

Natasha sighed and stood up. "I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"So you're calling me old now?" Steve teased.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him, bumping him playfully. "Yes. I am."

"You minx!" Steve joked, dropping his coffee in a trash bin before grabbing her buy the waist and spinning her around before throwing her over his shoulder. Natasha let out a squeal of joy.

"Steve!" she squealed. "Put me down!"

"As you wish." He replied, dropping her in a pile of snow.

Natasha gasped in outrage.

"See. Not a gentleman." Steve responded, bowing slightly.

Natasha rolled her eyes and when his back was turned, forming a snowball in her hands.

"Hey Steve?"

"Yeah Tash?" he responded turning his head. His face was quickly met Natasha's snowball.

Natasha laughed before taking off across the snowy park.

"You sly fox!" he gasped, chasing after her.

The childish laughter of the soldier and the spy echoed across the snowy park. Snowballs were thrown from behind makeshift snow barricades. Steve got a few snowballs to the face as did Natasha. Soon both were wet and cold, their cheeks rosy from laughter.

"Truce?" Steve panted after pinning the small assassin in the snow.

Natasha nodded, breathless.

Steve helped her up, brushing snow off the top of her head. Natasha just laughed and brushed the snow off his large shoulders. Steve quickly glanced at his watch.

"Tash. What time are we due back at the Tower for that formal brunch?"

"Ten o'clock. Why?"

"It's around 7:30."

Natasha looked at her watch before looking up back at Steve. "We've got to go. You know how Pepper is."

Steve nodded before both took off in a mad dash towards the tower.

Both returned to the tower red cheeked and out of breath at 8:15.

"Shower?" Natasha asked.

Steve nodded. "My room?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you there, let me grab my dress."

Steve nodded, letting Natasha off at her floor before heading on up to his.

When Natasha reached Steve's room, he was already in the shower. She hung up her outfit and set her makeup bag on his vanity before undressing.

Natasha joined Steve in the shower, the warm spray burning the chill off her skin. She stretched happily, Steve's hands resting on her hips. She smiled happily as his lips brushed her cheek before nibbling on her ear.

"Steve." She giggled. "That tickles!"

Steve chuckled, placing a sweet kiss on the side of her head.

The warmth of the water helped thaw their cold bodies, the spray massaging the winter away. Natasha grabbed Steve's spicy shampoo, pouring a dab into her hand before massaging it into his short blonde tresses. Steve's body relaxed as she methodically scrubbed away the cold. Once his hair was properly sudsy with shampoo, Natasha allowed him to rinse while she lathered her body with her own floral body wash. The assassin had started keeping her own soap and shampoo in the Captain's quarters ever since they found out that Clint was indeed part blood hound.

After Steve had finished rinsing out his hair, he started on Natasha's; the floral scent of her shampoo filling his senses. He gently massaged the shampoo into her red curls as she turned in his arms to wash his large chest. The small assassin smiled up at him as he brought her into his arms, nuzzling his face into her soapy hair.

"Steve."

"Hmm."

"We are going to be late unless you let me rinse my hair."

The soldier sighed sadly, pulling back a little to look at her.

"Can we be five minutes late?"

"You know Pepper. Besides, Tony might make _assumptions_."

Steve groaned and released her. "Fine."

Natasha laughed and turned to rinse her hair.

"Go shave. You're getting all stubbly."

Steve saluted at her before getting out of the shower. "Yes ma'am."

Natasha laughed and finished up rinsing her hair. A few minutes later, she shut off the water.

A warm towel was waiting for her when she stepped out of the shower. Steve was at the fogged up mirror, only wearing a towel around his waist, shaving his face.

"Good boy." Natasha teased, pulling her hair up in a towel. Steve just rolled his eyes at her.

Natasha stepped out of the steamy bathroom into Steve's cooler bedroom. She quickly dried and dressed in one of Steve's button up shirts before she started drying her hair. Steve emerged a few minutes later, clean shaven and dressed in navy blue boxers.

"You should wear your grey slacks and that blue checkered button up Tony got you." Natasha spoke, pinning her curls up into a low bun.

"Thanks Tash." Steve responded, getting his slacks from his dresser. "What tie?"

"The navy one."

Steve nodded and slid on his slacks while Natasha started on her make-up. Steve approached her from behind, his shirt unbuttoned, and gently leaned over her.

"You look beautiful without it Tash." Steve murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek softly while buttoning up his shirt.

Natasha blushed and smiled up at him in response.

Both dressed quickly, Natasha, in her long sleeve navy chevron dress, leaned on Steve as she put on her heels. Steve looked at his watch while Natasha straightened his tie; it was 9:54.

"Ready?" he asked.

Natasha nodded.

Steve gently placed a hand on the small of her back as they made their way to the elevator; Natasha smiled up at him.

The couple made their way up to the formal dining room, both one of the first to arrive. Steve dropped his arm from her waist and discretely kissed her head before heading to talk to Tony. Natasha went to go see where Pepper was.

Soon brunch was served. Jokes were told by Tony while Steve told old war stories. Tony was at the head of the table; to his right was Pepper and to his left was Bruce. Thor was to Pepper's right with Clint on his right. Steve was on the other end of the table with Natasha on his right. Bruce's girlfriend, Betty, was on Natasha's right. Pepper was hiding her left hand under the table.

After the delicious meal of waffles, fruit, eggs benedict, Canadian bacon, wild blueberry muffins, and chocolate croissants, Tony tapped his glass and cleared his throat.

"I… I mean we…" Tony started, looking over at Pepper and taking her hand. "We have an announcement to make."

Natasha smiled warmly at Pepper.

"We are getting married." Tony continued, holding up Pepper's left hand; a shiny new engagement ring was glinting in the morning light. The table erupted in cheers.

"I called it!" Clint spoke up. "No one believed me, but I called it!"

The table laughed.

"Yeah yeah. Everyone knew it was coming. No big surprise. But there is one question all of us here want to know…" Tony started.

"What's that?" Bruce asked.

"When are Cap and little red going to tie the knot?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. The Avengers were all lounging in the main living area. Bruce and Tony were playing cards while Steve and Thor were watching a baseball game. Clint, Natasha, and Pepper were in the kitchen.

All was calm. Steve was trying to explain to Thor what baseball was and Tony was beating Bruce in poker. The kitchen was oddly silent. Pepper had gotten Natasha to help her with some homemade chocolate chip cookies; Clint had gone in a bit later in hopes of sneaking himself some cookie dough. Steve had shaken his head at the hungry archer. Nothing got past Natasha's careful watch.

A few moments later a loud crash and deadly screech from the kitchen jarred the quiet afternoon air. The team in the living room jumped up, expecting some kind of surprise attack. Clint came running in the den and few moments later, flour covering the side of his face, his eyes wide with fear. He leapt behind the good Captain's large frame.

"Help me…" he pleaded.

Steve shook his head and laughed.

"Let me guess, you tried to sneak cookie dough from under Natasha's nose."

Clint nodded. "When she caught me, she almost decapitated me with a cookie sheet. Pepper hit me in the face with flour!"

"Oh no." Tony spoke, approaching them with Bruce in tow. "This means only one thing."

"What?" Steve asked, confused.

"The women have the cookie dough."

Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do about it Tony?"

"What are _we _going to do about it dearest Captain?" Tony corrected.

"Yeah Cap! What's the game plan?" Clint asked excitedly.

Steve shook his head. "I don't know guys…"

"Well I am leaving before I get a chocolate chip up the nose." Bruce stated, heading back to his floor. "I wish you all the best of luck, you'll need it."

Once Bruce was gone, Thor looked at the group warily.

"I do not wish to anger Miss Natasha; I value my life too highly. I wish you good men the best of luck. May Odin watch over you all." Thor stated before he too retreated to his quarters.

"Cowards!" Tony yelled, shaking his fist.

Clint turned to Steve. "So what's our plan of attack Cap?"

"I'm staying out of this"

"BOO!" Tony yelled.

Steve chuckled and shook his head before sitting down on the couch.

"I'll sit this one out guys."

Tony shrugged. "C'mon Legolas, we can take down these two chicks!"

Steve laughed. "Sure you can."

Tony and Clint started forming a battle plan; Steve was partially listening to their scheme. So far it involved the iron man suit and duct tape.

"Fine!" Steve interjected. "I'll help!"

"I knew we could get you on board Cap!" Tony spoke, nudging Clint with his elbow.

"I'm only helping because if I don't, you guys will destroy the Tower."

"Would not!"

Steve raised his eyebrow at the millionaire before rolling his eyes.

"Ok here's the plan. Tony, you distract Pepper. Call her out into the living room. Clint, get in the air ducts over the kitchen. Be extra sneaky and prepared for a quick getaway. I've got Natasha. We rendezvous at Clint's floor."

"Cap, are you sure you want to take on little red?" Tony asked.

"Sure. It'll be fun."

Both looked at Steve like he was crazy.

"You are a brave, brave man Steve." Clint spoke, patting the super soldier's shoulder.

"Ready?" Steve asked.

The archer and the millionaire nodded.

"Break!"

Tony lured Pepper out of the kitchen, saying he needed to talk wedding plans with her. Pepper happily obliged and followed him out to the balcony. Clint had snuck up into the air vents. It was all up to Steve.

Steve entered the large kitchen, smiling at the sight before him. Natasha was putting cookies in the oven, her red hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing a black and white polka dotted apron, complete with ruffles. Natasha had her sleeves rolled up, flour all over her face and hands. She was setting the time on the oven when Steve came up behind her.

"Hey." He greeted, kissing the side of her head; his arms naturally wrapping around her waist.

"Hey yourself." She responded, leaning her head back against his chest.

"So I've been given a mission." Steve stated. "It's a very dangerous mission."

"What is this dangerous mission?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Distract the famous and deadly Black Widow long enough for my comrades to steal her cookie dough." Steve responded.

"Oh you're doomed."

"I know."

Natasha laughed and hugged him. Steve's arms locked around her waist in a vise grip.

"Go Clint go!" Steve yelled, attempting to restrain the small assassin.

Clint quickly descended into the kitchen, grabbed the bowl of cookie dough, and ascended back up into the air vent in less than two minutes. Steve was able to restrain the small assassin for that long.

When Natasha finally broke free, she turned and glared daggers at the super soldier; Steve held his hands up in some attempt to protect his face.

"You are so dead!" She yelled.

Steve gulped and quickly hid behind the kitchen island, a whisk narrowly missing his head. He needed to make a speedy getaway, but how? Steve desperately searched the island top with his hand for something to help him escape; His hand found a bowl of flour. The Captain pulled it into his lap and quickly devised a devious plan.

"Hey Tash. I'm sorry. Truce?" he called out.

"Never!"

"Oh well. Plan B then!" Steve yelled, emerging from his hiding spot, flinging flour at her. Natasha screeched and grabbed the closest thing to her, a cartoon of eggs, and threw it at the Captain. Steve got pelted, egg yolk blinding him; Natasha's face was covered in flour.

Both stopped and looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Steve wiped eggs out of his eyes while Natasha pointed at him, doubling over in laughter.

"Egg boy!" she wheezed, trying to stop her laughter.

"Well you don't look much better Miss Flour Face." Steve retorted, grabbing a paper towel. He wet it before approaching her, wiping the flour from her face. Natasha smiled up at him.

After a while, Steve gave up trying to rid Natasha's face of flour.

"C'mon Flour Face, it's time for a shower." Steve spoke, offering her his arm

"Aye aye Captain." She teased, giving him a mock salute before taking his arm.

Steve chuckled at her antics.

The messy couple made their way down to Steve's room. Steve started the shower while Natasha rid herself of the flour-y apron. Steve, now shirtless, came up behind her.

"What's with the apron?" he asked, an arm wrapped casually around her waist.

"Pepper made me wear it."

"Ah."

Natasha nodded, dropping it down the laundry chute. Her hands moved to undo her messy bun while Steve finished undressing. He hopped into the shower, letting Natasha undress in solitude; she shortly joined him under the spray.

In the shower, Steve was scrubbing the egg of his face with a wash cloth. Natasha gently reached over and took the wash cloth from Steve.

"Let me."

Steve obliged, letting the small assassin gently clean his face; his arms rested on her waist. Natasha softly ran the cloth over his face, pushing him into the spray gently. She switched the wash cloth for Steve's shampoo, dabbing some in her hand before massaging it through his hair. The Captain's eyes closed in pleasure. Once Natasha was sure he was egg free, she turned in his arms. Steve then picked up her shampoo and started washing her long red locks. Natasha started cleaning her face of flour. Steve's fingers felt like heaven as they massaged Natasha's scalp. She could help but completely relax in his embrace. Soon both rinsed their bodies of soap and exited the shower. Steve gently wrapped a warm towel around Natasha before fetching his own.

Natasha quickly dried and dressed in one of Steve's button up shirts and a pair of her own sweats. Steve was shirtless, trying to dry his hair while tying the drawstrings to his sweatpants. Natasha rolled her eyes at his attempt at multitasking. She grabbed his towel and started drying the Captain's head. Steve had to bend down in order for Natasha to reach his head.

When Natasha deemed his hair was dry, she released the super soldier. Steve quickly patted down his hair into its usual style. Natasha grabbed his hand.

"C'mon! The cookies are ready!"

Steve allowed her to drag him up to the kitchen. When they got there, Pepper was just taking out the cookies. She was scowling at Tony, who was in fluffy pink apron, mixing cookie dough. Clint was helping the millionaire, dressing in his own fluffy purple apron. The soldier and the spy burst out laughing.

"You guys look ridiculous." Steve wheezed as Natasha leaned on him, trying to stop laughing.

"Thanks." Tony responded. "I do think pink is my color."


	6. Chapter 6

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon and Pepper had called the team for a meeting. Steve and Natasha were the first to arrive. Pepper had requested that the team meet in one of the empty floors of the Avengers tower, dressed in moveable clothing.

When Steve and Natasha arrived, Pepper and Tony were talking to some older man and young woman; the floor had dance mirrors everywhere. Steve looked at Natasha questionably, Natasha just shrugged in reply. The assassin had no idea what Pepper had in store for the team.

Soon other members of the Team arrived, but not alone. Bruce arrived with his girlfriend Betty. Clint arrived with some girl he met on the way up named Felicity. Thor had Jane with him. The men looked at Steve, confused. The good Captain shrugged at them as Natasha greeted the other girls.

"Ok good everyone's here!" Pepper exclaimed, dragging Tony over to everyone else. The millionaire looked in pain.

"Lady Pepper," Thor started. "Why did you request our presence?"

"Glad you asked Thor." Pepper almost squealed. "You boys are all Tony's groomsmen and Natasha, Betty, Jane, and Felicity are my bridesmaids."

"And…" Clint prompted.

"Well for the wedding we are having a bridal party choreographed dance." Pepper squealed, grabbing Tony's arm in excitement.

The women burst into happy chatter. The men let out a collective groan.

"Wait. I have to _dance_?!" Clint gasped.

"Yes!" Pepper squealed. "And since the wedding theme is Gatsby, we will be learning three types of different swing dancing, the Foxtrot, the Charleston, and the Lindy Hop."

Steve slightly brightened. He knew some of the dances already. Natasha had sided up next to him, grasping his elbow slightly.

"I call you as partner." She spoke softly.

"I wouldn't dance with anyone else." Steve responded, placing a quick inconspicuous kiss on her head.

"Ok! Girls I already have picked out your dresses." Pepper spoke, pulling out a manila folder from her gigantic purse. She handed each girl a different photo.

"I do have to say, Natasha's dress is one of my favorites."

Natasha had gotten a black sleeveless dropped waist dress with intricate gold metallic bead and sequin detailing throughout. The low V-cut back was bisected by a beaded strap below her shoulder blades. The dress had a scalloped hemline and a lined skirt. Natasha showed the photo to Steve, who nodded appreciatively.

"Now each girl gets a head piece and jewelry." Pepper spoke happily. "The groomsmen are wearing black waist coats, black pants, and black shoes along with white button up shirts with black buttons, a black news boy cap, and black ties."

"That's really nice Pep. But about the whole dancing thing…" Clint started.

"You're doing it." Pepper stated.

"Darn it!"

Pepper glared at the archer.

"Ok… Anyway these are our instructors Mr. Valencio Wilde and his assistant Laura Hartman." Pepper introduced.

The Avengers plus Felicity waved.

The man didn't respond.

"Oh I forgot to mention, Mr. Wilde is blind." Pepper spoke.

"If he's blind, how can he teach us to dance?" Clint asked.

"I am blind sir, but I am not deaf. I can hear your steps; that is how I teach you to dance." Mr. Wilde replied.

"It's also for security reasons. If the press found out that the Avengers were learning how to dance, it would be all throughout the papers. No one would believe Mr. Wilde if he were to spill who he was teaching. He won't, but it's still a precaution. Mr. Wilde's assistant Laura has signed multiple papers saying she will keep the lessons confidential." Pepper whispered to the rest of the group.

The group nodded.

"Enough chit chat, are you all ready to learn? Get into pairs and start stretching. I will soon come around to each of you and say hello." Mr. Wilde spoke, draping his coat over a chair and rolling up his sleeves.

The group soon spread out into pairs. Steve and Natasha grouped up farthest away from the rest of the group. Mr. Wilde met up with them first.

"Hello there." Mr. Wilde greeted, Laura at his side with a clip board.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Steve greeted, shaking the blind man's hand.

"Ah that's a good strong grip. I haven't met a man with a grip like that in a long while." Mr. Wilde complemented. "What is your name?"

"Steve Rogers, sir. And this is my partner Natasha Romanoff."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wilde." Natasha greeted.

"Ah Romanoff. That's a Russian name, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"I once knew this Russian woman, beautiful dancer she was. Anyway, let's start our work, Laura." Mr. Wilde spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Wilde." Laura spoke, moving Steve and Natasha into the introductory stance.

Mr. Wilde walked around the pair, his hands creating an image for him.

"Yes. Yes. They are a great looking couple, aren't they Laura?"

"Yes, Mr. Wilde. Their heights are perfectly complementary." Laura responded, writing notes down on her clip board.

Steve and Natasha just looked at each other. They hadn't thought of their height difference as _perfect_ before.

"Now this stance would be perfect except for one thing." Mr. Wilde stated. "They need to be closer." He spoke, shoving the both of them closer.

"When dancing, you two are almost always connected. I want no holes between the two of you for this dance." Mr. Wilde instructed.

Both nodded before saying yes.

"Ok now step apart. I will teach Mr. Rogers the lead in the Lindy Hop first while Laura helps the others. Then I will teach Miss Romanoff how to follow in the dance, okay? Good."

Steve and Natasha parted. Laura went off to help Tony and Pepper.

"Now Mr. Rogers, have you danced the Lindy Hop before?" Mr. Wilde asked.

"Yes, sir. It was a while ago though." Steve responded.

"No sir." Natasha responded.

"Good. That is good. It's better than starting from nothing. Now Mr. Rogers, please face Miss Romanoff and position your left arm so that your left elbow is positioned a little bit forward from your side and that your forearm is pointed forward so that your hand is at her waist." Mr. Wilde instructed. Steve obliged.

"Alright good. Now shape your hand as if you were holding a glass of bourbon in your left hand and connect with Miss Romanoff. That is the first step." Mr. Wilde continued.

"The second step is counter-balance. Now Mr. Rogers, sit back a little bit. This will give a little pull to Miss Romanoff. She should pull back."

Both obeyed.

"Now let's get onto the actual dancing. Mr. Rogers, on the first beat, move your left foot back about a foot. Make sure to bring your arm with you, which will pull Miss Romanoff toward you." Mr. Wilde instructed.

Steve attempted the step, getting it the first try.

"Good. Very good." Mr. Wilde praised. "Now on the second beat, move your right foot to the left, in front of your left foot. You will move to the left, which will rotate Miss Romanoff to her left. Then on the third beat, as Miss Romanoff walks toward and around you, wrap your right arm around her back. While doing this, you do a triple step and end up facing the direction opposite of when you started. This triple step is done with three quick steps, starting on your free foot, which is your left Mr. Rogers, and it is done in two beats. On the fourth beat, you should also be counter-balancing." Mr. Wilde instructed, walking around the couple, making adjustments.

Steve faltered a bit, but eventually got the moves down. Natasha was patient with him.

"Ok good. Now on the fifth beat, take a step back with your right foot. This will pull Miss Natasha around ! Okay on the sixth beat, Mr. Rogers, step forward with your left foot and unwrap your right arm from Miss Romanoff. At the end of this beat, Mr. Rogers should be almost in the same position as when he started." Mr. Wilde instructed. Steve was a little off, but was quickly corrected. He flushed slightly.

"That's alright Mr. Rogers. You are learning. Now on the seventh and eighth beat, triple step in place. This time, however, your right foot should be free, so start with your right foot."

Steve got the step quickly; the dance had started to come back to him.

"And that is it." Mr. Wilde spoke. "Once you both get it down more, I'll teach you some aerials."

Steve smiled down at Natasha, who quickly returned it with a stealthy kiss to his cheek.

"Now Miss Romanoff, your turn."

As they soon found out, Steve and Natasha were excellent dancers. They quickly advanced into being able to add different dips and tricks to the dance. While dancing, Natasha's smile never left her face. Steve turned out to be an incredibly good dancer.

The other Avenger men, on the other hand, were not good dancers. Thankfully Mr. Wilde was a patient man. While he worked with the other guys, Steve and Natasha were in the back, Laura helping them with the other dances. Both the soldier and the spy were laughing, causing the other Avengers to watch them.

It was around dark when Pepper called a dinner break. The rest of the group headed up stairs to wash up, while Steve and Natasha hung back, wanting the wide space for themselves. Mr. Wilde and Laura had gone up with the rest of the group. They were completely alone, or at least that's what the two of them thought.

"I didn't know that the great Captain America was light on his feet." Natasha teased, stretching a bit on the floor. "What would the press say!?"

"Haha." Steve replied turning on the music. "I happen to know that women like guys who dance; they think dancing is attractive."

"Psh. As if." Natasha teased as she got up and crossed the dance floor.

"I beg to differ." Steve replied, sliding to her side. "Care to swing with me."

"Why I would be honored." Natasha replied, letting Steve pull her into his arms.

The room seemed to disappear as the two of them let the jazz age music flow through their bones. Both smiled as they danced around, kicking their feet and swinging their arms to the beat. Their feet matched in steps almost flawlessly. Steve spun her and dipped her in beat. Their aerials went off without a hitch. Laughter pierced the air as they danced and Natasha couldn't stop smiling. Steve easily swung her around his back before setting her back on the ground. Peals of laughter mixed with the jazzy music.

Soon the song ended. Natasha and Steve were dripping with sweat, smiles plastered on their faces. They were in their own little world until clapping jolted them back to reality. Mr. Wilde had been watching them.

"Beautiful. I have not taught a couple like you in a long time. Your feet sounded like there was only one person dancing, but I could hear two people breathing. Very good. Now go wash up, your lessons are done. I will tell your friends that you were practicing with me. Now go. Hurry." Mr. Wilde spoke, shooing them out of the room.

The soldier and the spy quickly headed to Steve's room to freshen up. In the privacy of Steve's shower, Natasha pulled the Captain into a kiss, the spray fogging up the bathroom; Steve's arms gently made their away around her waist.

"What was that for?" Steve asked after they parted.

"Well… You were right." Natasha explained. "Men who can dance are _very_ attractive."

"So you kiss any man whom you find attractive?"

"Nah. Only the ones who've captured my heart."

Steve smiled down at her brightly, pulling her into a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you too."

The couple finished their shower quickly and headed up to meet up with the team for dinner. When they entered the Team living area, they found the team watching security camera footage. The footage was of Steve and Natasha's dancing. Mr. Wilde was watching from the side, he was smiling happily. When the footage was done, the team erupted in applause.

"Not fair! That's so not fair!" Clint complained loudly.

"It's official. Steve is perfect." Tony groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon and Steve found himself in a glamorous New York boutique with Tony Stark. The millionaire was currently sleeping on the plush seat next to Steve. Natasha's protests and Pepper's complaints could be heard from across the long elegant room. Sophisticated music could be heard throughout the store.

Earlier that month, the team plus Pepper had been called to video conference with Director Fury. The team was to attend a gala thrown in the Avenger's honor, Fury's orders. The only one who seemed excited was Pepper; she had even taken it upon herself to make sure that everyone was prepared for the formal event. So the team had been signed up for etiquette and ballroom dancing classes.

Then last week, Pepper finally realized that she and Natasha did not have gowns for the gala. All the men had gotten expensive suits, courtesy of Pepper and Tony's wallet. So Pepper had dragged Natasha all over New York trying to find the perfect dress. Natasha had practically begged Steve to come with, not being able to deal with the CEO by herself. Steve, being a gentleman, had agreed to accompany her.

Steve, on the edge of absolute boredom, sighed and looked around the luxurious boutique. The man helping the assassin and CEO looked flustered and stressed; the poor man was constantly wiping his hands on his slacks. Steve pitied the man and decided to help.

The super soldier stood from his seat and browsed through the racks, looking for a dress that Pepper or Natasha would like. His eyes landed on a black halter mermaid gown. The dress had a flared mesh skirt and sheer gold geometric designs on the bodice. It looked like something Pepper would like.

Steve took the dress off the rack and approached the sweating assistant. The man seemed confused when the soldier handed him the dress.

"Hand that to Miss Potts. I think she'll like it." Steve spoke, returning to his seat.

The assistant shrugged and knocked on Pepper's changing room door. When she answered, he showed her the dress. Pepper shrugged and went to try it on. The assistant backed away from the door.

A few minutes later a gasp emerged from Pepper's changing room.

"Oh my God. It's perfect! Tasha! Come look!" Pepper squealed.

"Come out and let me see!" Natasha yelled back, poking her head out from her changing room.

Pepper emerged from her room doing a model walk. The dress fit perfectly, hugging Pepper's curves in a sophisticated yet slightly seductive way. Steve elbowed Tony awake.

"Huh. What?" Tony mumbled. Steve pointed to Pepper who was showing off her dress to Natasha.

"Tony!" Pepper squealed, noticing him. "What do you think?"

Pepper did a little twirl.

"Wow Pep. That looks marvelous. You should get it." Tony replied almost monotonously.

Pepper frowned and Steve elbowed him, giving him a look.

"Fine, fine. Chill it Capsicle." Tony muttered, getting up and approaching Pepper. He took both of her hands in his.

"You always look stunning to me. This dress only amplifies it more. You should get it Pep." Tony spoke honestly.

Pepper smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Tony." She spoke before going to change out of it.

Tony took a seat down next to Steve. Pepper changed out of her dress and handed it to tony before going to help Natasha.

"Good choice Cap." Tony spoke, looking down at the gown in his arms.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Stark." Steve replied.

"Oh come on Cap. No fashionista like that trembling assistant would have chosen this dress. This dress matches Pep's body type and personality perfectly. Only an artist like yourself could have put two and two together. You know how Pep likes modesty while also being seductive. That doofus over there was having a real hard time picking a dress because he didn't know Pepper like we do. So take it as a compliment Cap." Tony spoke.

"Thanks… I guess." Steve responded.

After a moment Tony broke the silence.

"Were we seriously just talking about dresses?"

"I think so."

Both men looked at each other, horror in their eyes.

"We shall never speak of this again." Tony spoke.

"Agreed." Steve replied.

It was two hours before Natasha found a dress; it was also three boutiques later. Both Steve and Tony were asleep. A loud screech from Pepper woke the two superheroes up.

"Natasha you look stunning!" Pepper praised, dragging the small assassin to the huge mirror. Pepper was right, Natasha looked drop dead gorgeous.

Natasha wore a nude and fully silver sequined evening gown with a high leg slit. Sequins and pearls danced down the sheer single right sleeve, and there was an illusion cut out at the waistline. The flowing tulle overlay of the gorgeously fitted gown cascaded into a lovely sweep train. It hugged Natasha's body perfectly.

Both Tony and Steve's jaws dropped.

"Holy crap! Little red is sexy!" Tony whispered. Steve punched him in the arm.

"Ow. Ow. Ow! Geez Cap! I was just making a statement!" Tony whined, rubbing his arm.

Steve stood and approached Natasha; the assassin smiled up at him.

"Do you like it?" Natasha asked, letting Steve run his hands down her waist.

"I love it! Wow Tash! You look like a million bucks!" Steve exclaimed.

"Just a million bucks?" Natasha teased.

"More than a million bucks."

Natasha smiled as Steve placed a loving kiss on her temple.

Soon the shopping escapades were over and the group returned to the Tower. Steve had thrown himself on his bed when the returned. He didn't know that shopping was that exhausting. He was almost asleep when there was a knock at his door.

Steve groaned before getting up to answer it.

Natasha was at the door with a bag of take-out from Steve's favorite Italian restaurant. Steve just let her in.

"What's this about, Tash?" Steve asked, taking the bag from her and setting it on the coffee table.

"Payment." Natasha replied.

"What for?"

"Well… For putting up with having to shop all day." Natasha replied, sitting on his couch.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Steve answered, pulling two sodas from his mini fridge.

"It was to me." Natasha replied. Steve took a seat next to her, handing her the drink; Natasha set it on the table.

Both of them dug into their meal. After a while, Natasha broke the silence.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go shopping with Pepper and me."

"Because you didn't want to be alone." Steve responded, putting his empty take out box on the coffee table.

"You went just because I asked you? No ulterior motives?" Natasha asked confused.

"Yup. "

"But why?"

Steve shook his head at her. "You don't know, do you?"

Natasha shook her head.

Steve smirked and pulled the small assassin into his lap.

"It's because I wanted to make you happy. You wanted me to come so you wouldn't be alone. So I came." Steve spoke, placing his hands on her waist.

Natasha smiled up at him.

"Y-you want to make me happy?" she asked softly.

"Yes Tash. Very much so."

Natasha hugged him tight, her cheek resting over his heart.

The spy and soldier enjoyed their small moment of silence before it was interrupted with Steve's yawn; he was exhausted. Natasha sighed before she detangled herself from Steve's embrace.

"C'mon. Shower than bed." Natasha ordered.

Steve sleepily nodded and made his way to his bathroom.

Once the shower was at the perfect temperature, the soldier and spy got under the spray. The water felt like heaven on Steve's back. The super soldier stretched like a cat before he let Natasha wash his hair. Natasha's fingers felt like cloud nine on Steve's scalp. He quickly rinsed before he helped Natasha with her red locks.

After both were clean, Steve dried and dressed in sweats. When Natasha emerged from the steamy bathroom dressed in one of his button ups and some soffe shorts, Steve was already under the covers asleep. Natasha just smiled softly and climbed in bed next to him, using his chest as a pillow. The sleeping soldier's arm had unconsciously wrapped around her, holding her close. Natasha soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a simple mission. The team had been called out to investigate a large cargo ship called the _Wässrig Tod_; the ship was owned by a German warlord by the name of Herr Schlimm. Schlimm had supposedly been importing illegal weaponry into Germany and selling it to the German Mafia for the past few years. S.H.E.I.L.D had been monitoring the warlord, and only recently had he become a major threat. Schlimm had gotten his hands on some old Hydra weapons and was attempting to sell them along with other weapons of mass destruction. The German warlord was planning to start World War III.

Fury sent the Avengers in. Natasha was going in undercover while Tony and Steve were the back up. Fury later assigned Clint to the team after Natasha had gone undercover. The _Wässrig Tod_ was currently docked in a run-down shipyard outside of Long Island.

It was around early morning when Natasha radioed back to the team that she found the weapons. Five minutes after that, her comms went down.

The team was stationed in the shipyard. Clint was up on top of one of the large stacks of shipping trailers; Tony was behind a large stack of metal crates on the ground. Steve was the closest to the boat, he too hiding behind a stack of crates. When Natasha's comms went down, Steve motioned for the team to stay put.

"Hawkeye. Keep your eyes peeled. Do you see the target and Widow? Do you copy?" the Captain asked. He wasn't really worried that much; the Widow could take care of herself.

"I copy." Hawkeye responded.

"Stark. Stay hidden. Your suit could blow our cover. Do you copy?"

"I copy." Stark replied.

The shipyard was eerily quiet.

"Captain. There's movement on the deck." Hawkeye reported, readying an arrow.

"Got it. Any idea who it is?"

"Looks like Schlimm. He's got a bunch of goons with… what looks like Hydra weapons with him."

"Got it. Stark, you read?"

"Yeah Cap."

"Wait. Schlimm has someone else with him." Hawkeye reported.

"Any idea who?" the Captain asked.

"It's Widow. She's in chains." Hawkeye reported, notching an arrow. "Looks like they are heading to the edge of the boat."

Steve's heart started to beat faster, fear creeping into him. He forced himself to stay calm.

"Something's wrong with her." Clint reported. "I think she's been drugged."

Steve's blood went cold.

"Schlimm knows we are here. I had JARVIS check Widow's vitals. She's been injected with Sodium thiopental, better known as truth serum."

"Widow should have been able to withstand it. All SHIELD agents have a tolerance for it." Hawkeye remarked.

"The dose they gave her should have killed her. Luckily the serum in her body was able to take the lethality off. Right now she's mostly unaware to the world around her and unable to fight back." Tony reported.

Steve saw red, but forced the anger out of his mind. He collected his thoughts and strategized a battle plan.

"What's the plan Captain." Hawkeye asked.

"Let Schlimm think he has the upper hand. Hawkeye, you stay hidden. Widow doesn't know you're here. She was already undercover when Fury assigned you to the mission. You copy?"

"Copy." Hawkeye responded.

"Stark, when Schlimm reveals our locations, I'll head out first. Then I'll call you and you head out with your face plate up. Make sure you look like your surrendering."

"Got it." Stark replied.

Schlimm looked very proud in his all black and leather attire; his sickly blonde hair was plastered to his head. The German had a smug grin on his features.

"Ahh Captahn Ah-merica." Schlimm called out across the shipyard from the cargo ship. "Ich know dass you are out there. Come out mit your comrade und maybe die girl will not be killed, ja?"

Steve sheathed his shield and revealed his hiding spot to the warlord and made his way towards the clearing in front of all the crates and old trailers of the old shipyard.

"Ach ja. But Cahptain, where is your comrade?"

"Go ahead and come on out Stark. He's got us!" Steve yelled toward Tony. The Avenger soon joined the Captain, his hands and face plate up. Both were soon surrounded by Schlimm's men.

"Ja ja. Now die girl told me dass you alle are here to kill me, ja? Well das won't work. You see ich have Hydra weapons. Even ich don't know what they do. But ich know dass die Mafia will pay lots of money for them…"

Steve started to tune the warlord out, but his eyes were on Natasha. She was restrained and blindfolded; a heavy chain connected her bound wrists to her ankles. She was unresponsive.

"… And you will fail, Cahptain." Herr Schlimm continued, making his way over toward Natasha. He grasped her arm roughly.

"Why? Well because ich have defeated die mighty Black Widow. Und she will be die first to perish at meine hand!" Schlimm cackled, shoving Natasha off the edge of the boat and into the black water.

An arrow was through Schlimm's eye before Natasha hit the water.

Chaos quickly ensued. Tony was up in the air, shooting his repulsors at Schlimm's men while Steve fought off men with his shield. Clint rained arrows down on the men.

"Cap. Romanoff has not come up yet." Tony reported.

Terror shot through the super soldier. Without another word, Steve barreled his way toward the water, knocking men out of his way. Steve dropped his shield before taking a running dive into the dark water.

The water was murky and hard to see in. Green slime coated everything in sight. A flash of red hair alerted him of Natasha's location. She was limp, her hair floating around her. Her skin was a deathly pale. The heavy chain on her was slowly dragging her to the bottom. Steve swam toward her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to the surface.

When they reached the top, Steve's lungs were burning. He gasped for air and tried to keep the two of them afloat. He quickly tore off her blindfold only to find that Natasha was unconscious.

He swam up to the dock and grabbed onto the tire bumpers that were on the side. He pulled the both of the up onto the concrete dock of the ship yard, gasping a bit for breath. Steve laid Natasha flat onto her back and easily broke her shackles. He put his ear up next to her mouth, checking for breathing and finding there was none. He checked her pulse; it was weak.

Staying calm and collected, Steve began to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation on the assassin. He was so focused on her that he didn't notice his team members quickly arriving at his side. He only acknowledged them with a nod when Clint alerted him that SHIELD was on their way.

After a few moments of mouth to mouth, Natasha came back to life, coughing up excessive amounts of water. Her breath came is heaving gasps as she tried to fill her lungs with air again. Clint moved to help her sit up against a steel beam while Steve eased himself onto a small crate. The Captain's hands were shaking.

SHIELD quickly arrived thereafter. Steve, Tony, and Clint were sent to debrief with Director Fury while Natasha was sent to the Medbay. Finally after an hour long debrief, the men were reunited with the small red headed assassin. She was looking a lot better. The drug had worm off and she had color back in her cheeks. After Natasha was cleared, they all headed home.

It was around dark when they arrived back at the Tower and Steve had not spoken one word to Natasha since he revived her. Pepper had been worried and was glad to see them all back in one piece. She had ordered take out for the four of them.

The food was delicious and each Avenger quickly finished their meal. Once Steve was done, he quietly excused himself to his floor while Tony and Clint informed the team on how the mission went.

Natasha shortly followed him.

When she arrived at his floor, she found his door ajar. Upon entering, she found his suit in a heap on the floor; the sound of running water reached her ears.

The bathroom was foggy. Steve was underneath the spray, his body stiff and rigid. He was leaning against the shower wall with a forearm; his head was down. Droplets of water streamed down his large muscular frame.

Natasha quickly shed her clothing and joined him; Steve made no move to acknowledge her. He didn't even relax into her embrace when she wrapped her arms around his waist. He was stiff and statue life. His jaw was set and his teeth were tightly grit together.

She hated seeing him like this.

After a few minutes, Steve had yet to relax in her embrace and she had enough.

"Steve?"

No response.

"Steve? Why won't you talk to me Steve? Why are you so closed off? Tell me! Please!" she begged. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!? What's wrong!?" Steve responded, raising his voice. He shrugged her embrace off and turned to face her. "You know full well what's wrong!"

"No I don't!" Natasha retaliated, her voice also rising. "Because you won't tell me!"

"Why should I tell you!?"

"Because we… we're partners. We're supposed to support each other and help each other when something is wrong! I can't help you unless you tell me what is wrong!"

"Are you really that blind!?"

"You're not exactly an open book!"

"Dammit Tash! I almost lost you today! You almost _died_ in my very arms! That's what's wrong!"

Steve yelled, his face contorted in anguish. He turned away from her.

"So the mission went south! No big deal Steve. I can take care of myself!" Natasha argued.

"But you didn't! You were drugged, chained, and blindfolded before you were thrown off a cargo ship into the ocean. You almost drowned!" Steve yelled, turning to face her.

"You were a pale white! You had been underwater for more than three minutes! You were a dead weight in my arms! What would I have done of you had died!? Hmm!? What would I have done!?" Steve ranted; his eyes were dark with anguish and pain.

Natasha was silent.

Steve just shook his head and turned away from her.

"You know what I would have done? I would have thrown myself off that dock and joined you in that watery tomb." Steve spoke, his voice calm and serious.

"Steve. You-" Natasha started.

"No Tash. Don't you dare say that I would have moved on! Without you, I have nothing in this life worth living for!" he spat.

"I don't give a damn about this country! The same goes for this entire planet! The _only_ reason I fight for this piece of rock is because of you! With you, I see a future. With you, something good could come out of this corrupted world!" Steve continued, looking down into her eyes.

"I've lost too many people in my life Tash. Too many. I _can't_ lose youtoo." He spoke softly.

Natasha's eye's welled with tears. She threw her arms around him, clutching his desperately as her tears mixed with the spray of the shower. Steve's arms held her as close as humanly possible. Tears ran down the good Captain's face as he buried his face in her hair.

"I love you so much." He whispered hoarsely, clutching her tight.

Natasha let out a raw sob, holding him tight.

"I love you too."

The events of the day wore heavy on the spy and the soldier. Both were exhausted but together, they managed to rinse away the day. Once they were clean, they slowly retired to Steve's bed as sleep welcomed them. Natasha was using Steve's chest as a pillow, her head over his heart; Steve had a strong arm around her, holding her to him.

The next morning was a peaceful one. The sleeping spy and the soldier were a sweet sight to see. Not even Tony had the heart to wake them.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony Stark was bored.

Tony Stark was very, _very_ bored.

It was a quiet and rainy Saturday evening and most of the Avengers were lounging in the main den. Steve was drawing, Natasha was reading, and Clint was browsing through T.V. channels. Bruce was off working in the lab; Thor was in Asgard.

It was around 6 o'clock when JARVIS stated that their presence was needed in the lower training room by Tony. JARVIS had also mentioned that the millionaire requested for them to be dressed in all white and that shoes were not required.

After the announcement, Natasha looked at Steve. The Captain seemed unaffected by the millionaire's strange request.

"Do you know what he's up too?" she asked him. Steve shook his head.

"I have no clue."

"Should we be worried?"

"Probably."

Natasha laughed.

"So what's the game plan, Cap?" Clint asked, turning off the T.V. "Do we go see what Stark's up too?"

"Eh… Why not?" Steve responded, putting down his sketch book. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"A lot of things." Clint responded. "I have a list!"

"Since when do you keep up with Stark's dangerous escapades?" Natasha asked.

"Since the last time one of his "escapades" put me in a cast. Fury's had me on desk duty for a week!" Clint replied.

Steve and Natasha just chuckled.

"C'mon. I'm sure it won't be that bad."

The archer gave the Captain a skeptical look.

Steve was about to reassure him, but he was interrupted.

"Sir. Mr. Stark is getting impatient. He also said to mention that he just ordered pizza."

"Pizza?" Clint asked, perking up.

"Yes, sir. It's from that little shop a few blocks away."

"I'm down! C'mon guys, Pi- I mean Tony is waiting!" Clint exclaimed, almost skipping into the elevator. Natasha and Steve just laughed before following him.

Once they were dressed in white clothing, they made their way down into the lower training room. Natasha was dressed in a loose white tank top, white sports bra, and white cut off jean shorts. Steve wore white cotton shorts and a white muscle shirt while Clint was in white sweats and a white tank top.

When they reached the lower training room, they were shocked. Tony had almost transformed the room. All the weight equipment had been moved and wrestling mats were rolled up and neatly stacked in the far corner of the room. In the center of the room was a twister mat.

Tony was sitting on the floor, playing on his phone. There was a stack of paper plates beside him along with a cooler of sodas, yet no pizza. The millionaire was also dressed fully in white.

Clint made a bee line for Tony; Natasha and Steve followed more slowly.

"Legolas! Glad you could make it!" Tony greeted, standing up to meet the archer.

"Where's the pizza?" Clint asked. Natasha elbowed him, hard.

"All in good time, Legolas. It's on its way." Tony explained, walking over towards the mat. The archer was keeled over in pain.

"So why did you want us to meet you here?" Steve asked, throwing a casual arm over Natasha's shoulder.

"Good question, lover boy." Tony started, picking up a jug of blue Crayola paint. Both the soldier and spy gave the millionaire death glares. Tony gulped.

"We'll I'm bored." He continued.

"We can see that." Natasha replied. Clint was still out for the count.

"Well… I'm bored and I came up with an idea…"

"Which is….?" Steve prompted.

"I'm getting to that part!" Tony explained, aggravated. "Let me finish!"

"Floor's all yours."

Tony huffed.

"Well as I was saying, I was bored. So I came of with the idea of a game night, like a family game night. But, you know, with the Avengers… Anywho, I was thinking of board games and Twister came to mind."

"A tornado came to you mind?" Steve asked.

"No! Not a tornado! It's a game. There is a large mat with four rows of different colored dots. The goal is to reach the dots you're instructed to without falling. You basically laugh and make fun of each other." Tony explained.

"Oh."

"Anyway, Twister itself is boring. But! What if we added an element of slipperiness! That would make it more entertaining and extreme. But oil is soo expensive, so I googled other slippery substances. Apparently my idea wasn't so original. They already have an extreme twister that has paint. So I decided that we'd try paint!" Tony finished.

The group was silent.

"Well…?" Tony prompted. "What do you guys think?"

"Ugh…. Well…" Natasha started.

"It sounds…" Steve continued.

"Messy…" Clint finished, finally standing up.

"Oh come one guys! It'll be fun!" Tony pleaded.

"I… I don't know Stark." Steve stated.

"Yeah…." Clint agreed.

"No Twister, no pizza." Tony stated.

Clint frowned, debating.

"Did you get Meat Lovers Supreme?" he asked after a few seconds of debate.

"Yup! A full one just for you, Legolas." Tony responded.

Clint's resolve crumbled. He turned to Steve with puppy eyes.

"No." Steve responded.

"Pleeeaaassseee?" Clint begged, quivering his lip a bit.

Steve's resolve was crumbling. The archer was good.

Clint turned his puppy eyes to Natasha, her eyes softened. She had to look away in defeat.

Natasha looked up at her captain. "One round won't kill us. It'll be good team bonding…" she murmured so only he would hear. Tony and Clint looked at the both of them with concealed excitement. The two looked like toddlers.

"Pleeeaaassseee?" both begged.

Steve looked down at his gal and raised a brow. She looked up into his eyes pleadingly. His resolve crashed instantly.

"Fine! But only one round!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yay!" Tony and Clint shrieked, jumping up and down.

Steve rolled his eyes and looked down at Natasha; she was smiling up at him.

"If this ends badly, I'm blaming you." Steve accused.

Natasha laughed lightly and pecked him quickly on the lips.

"No you won't."

"Yeah… I know." Steve admitted.

The archer and the millionaire quickly set up the first round. Paint was poured on the appropriate dot and miraculously none got on either of them. They divided themselves into teams, Team Iron Arrow and Team Captain Widow. Tony and Clint thought the team names were ingenious.

"Ok." Tony started once the mat was set up. "Here are the rules. I will spin and whichever color and body part the arrow lands on, you put your specified body part on that color. Now to spice it up, I added another color, which is purple. When the arrow lands on it, you will be given normal instructions plus something stupid that you have to do. For example, right foot red and sing "Happy Birthday". Got it?"

The team nodded.

"Ok let's start."

Messy Twister was hilarious to watch. The Four super heroes on one slippery matt, tangled like spaghetti, was a sight to see. Tony was under Clint, who was halfway under Steve, who had Natasha pressed on top of him. It was a huge Avenger pretzel.

"Okay Steve, you're turn!" Tony managed to choke out. The millionaire was being crushed.

"Okay. Spin for me?"

"S-sure t-thing!" Tony spoke, struggling to spin for the Captain. It landed on purple.

"Okay Steve, Left Foot Yellow and slap Clint's butt!"

"What!?"

"That's what it says! I'm not l-lying!" Tony chocked out. "Now h-hurry. C-Can't breathe!"

Steve groaned and moved his foot. Natasha was right in between his legs in the new position. Both blushed.

"Cap! Slap my butt!" Clint urged, snickering with the now breathing millionare.

Steve groaned and shook his head before leaving a blue stained hand print on the archer's backside.

"Ooh baby!" Clint whooped, laughing. "I've been marked by _the_ oh so handsome Captain America. His pecks are large enough for a third world country to live on! I'm going to swoon!" he teased.

Natasha started cracking up, causing her to slip. Steve, with one blue hand, caught her.

"Now I've been marked." She teased, giggling. Steve went red faced.

"Back of! He's mine!" Clint hissed.

They all burst into laughter, gasping for breath.

"Okay. Okay. Now Tony, it's your turn." Steve mentioned, trying to catch his breath.

"I've got it!" Natasha spoke, spinning the board for the millionaire.

"Okay. Purple again. Right Foot Blue and shake your booty." Natasha prompted.

The men groaned.

"JARVIS! I need music!" Tony called out. The AI began playing loud, dance music. The millionaire, after setting his foot down, began to shake his booty to the beat.

"What on earth!?" a voice exclaimed. Pepper had just gotten back from DC, was at the elevator, her eyes staring wide at the brightly colored team.

The team all collapsed in laughter, bringing the booty-shaking millionaire down with them.

Natasha had tears in her eyes. She had never laughed so hard in her life.

"So I win?" Tony asked, wiping paint out of his eyes.

"Y-Yes." Steve wheezed, detangling himself from the pile.

Pepper looked at them all like they were crazy. "Wh-Wh?" she tried to ask.

"Messy Twister." Tony explained. "Team building. Cap's idea!"

"Was not!"

Pepper held the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Just! Sh!" Pepper pleaded, shaking her head. "I saw nothing. I just came back from DC, the house is still clean, and I came down to tell you guys that the pizza is here."

"Pizza!?" Clint asked.

"Yes! But not until you guys are cleaned up. I'm leaving before this gets worse." Pepper ordered before getting back in the elevator. "Be ready and clean in thirty!"

"Got it!" Tony replied.

Pepper glared at him before the doors shut.

"Oh… I'm in so much trouble." Tony hissed. "It'll be like the pink aprons all over again."

"That's rough buddy." Steve sympathized, patting the millionaire on the shoulder and Natasha dragged him towards the elevator.

"You're the one to talk! Little Red never gets mad at you!" Tony whinned.

"Oh yes she does. I've got the scars to prove it." Steve responded, adding a suggestive wink.

The archer and the millionaire looked at him in utter shock and disbelief.

"B-but…" Clint started.

"Does that mean…." Tony continued.

Natasha added her own wink before the doors slid shut.

"I… I didn't see that coming." Tony spoke softly.

"Me neither." Clint replied, his eyes wide with shock.

Inside the elevator, Steve and Natasha were cracking up.

"Did you-!"

"I know!"

"His face!"

"I know!"

Both held onto each other as they tried to catch their breath. The elevator dinged and opened at his floor.

"You're brilliant." Steve praised.

"I know." Natasha replied, sauntering out of the elevator. Steve quickly followed.

"Minx!" he teased, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He slowly dragged her in for a loving kiss.

Natasha smiled as they kissed. Paint mixed and they pulled away, smiling at their messy complexions.

"C'mon. Shower time."

Steve didn't argue.

Inside the shower, Natasha leaned back against his chest as the two of them watched the colored water washed down the drain.

"That was fun." Steve stated.

"Mmmhmmm." Natasha agreed, leaning her head back against him. Her eyes were closed in pleasure.

"Even though I had to touch Clint's but."

"Ha. You touched the butt!" Natasha giggled quietly.

Steve just chuckled along with her.

"I love you." She mentioned a while later while she was rinsing the blue from his hair.

"Thank God." He responded teasingly before he placed a loving kiss on her paint free forehead. "Because I am irrevocably and helplessly in love with you too."

Natasha just giggled and pecked his lips.

Once they were all clean, Pepper called them up for pizza. Dinner was less entertaining, but not dull. Jokes were swapped, Tony was in the dog house, and Clint still had a green ear.

" So why did you guys join in on Tony's messy Twister?" Pepper asked once dinner was done.

"Tony held the pizza hostage." Clint replied simply.


End file.
